


The I Love You Affair

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Set just after the Ultimate Computer Affair.  Illya feels neglected by Napoleon and a bit angry by his recent flirting. Napoleon tries to make it up to him.





	The I Love You Affair

**Author's Note:**

> First ever posted slash fic, I have written lots. Am thinking of following this one up.

"Hello, filthy," Napoleon said in Illya's ear from behind him.

Illya was sitting at his desk writing up the last of his report on the Ultimate Computer Affair, Napoleon had his hands on either side of Illya's paper as he leaned over him. "Stop calling me that," Illya said, his tone dry, he didn't look at Napoleon.

"I like it. So, you want to go out to eat tonight? I'll take you somewhere with a six course meal and really fill you up," Napoleon said.

"Save those places for your women. I would rather go to the Chinese buffet down the street from home," Illya said.

They had been dating for going on nine months now, going into it Illya knew it would be an open relationship. But sometimes it seemed like Napoleon tried to out do himself with how many women he flirted with in a week. Just two days ago having done such right in front of him with Salty, most of the time he didn't let it bother him but this time it hurt. Maybe because of his time in the penal colony, he knew Napoleon couldn't embrace him openly at the time they first saw each other but he had wanted him to say something.

"Whatever you want, dear. As soon as you're done here we'll go," Napoleon said, kissing the side of his head.

Illya grunted in response and finished his report, handing it in he went downstairs to meet up with his partner and head out on the street to hail a cab.

Napoleon chatted with the driver while Illya looked out the window silent, Napoleon could sense there was something wrong, he just had to figure out what.

When they arrived at the restaurant Illya got a plate and filled it before sitting down. Napoleon got his food too but found himself watching Illya eat more than he ate himself.

"Is there something?" Illya asked, finally looking up, feeling eyes on him.

"No, no. I just like watching you eat, you love it and I love to watch you do something you love," Napoleon said with a smile.

Illya didn't say anything, he just finished that plate and went back for another, when he returned Napoleon took his hand across the table. The restaurant was dimly lit so no one see them. "Illya, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Wrong? The only thing that is wrong is that you are preventing me from eating," Illya replied. 

"Well, we'll talk about it later," Napoleon said. He knew better than to press Illya, and especially while he was eating.

When they finished eating Napoleon paid their bill and they headed home. At Napoleon's insistence they had moved in together two months ago, Illya had liked the arrangement thus far. Napoleon's apartment was lavish and spacious and oh so Napoleon, that is what Illya liked most about it.

Napoleon unlocked the door and Illya went to pour himself some vodka, Napoleon went in the kitchen and pulled a box of Swiss chocolates out of one of their top cabinets, he handed it to Illya. "I bought these for you last night," he said.

"Did Salty not want them? Afraid she would gain an ounce?" Illya asked bitterly.

Napoleon raised a brow. "Is that what this is about? You're jealous of Salty?" he asked, slightly amused.

Illya looked at him, his blue eyes like a raging sea, he cursed in Russian and walked away into the bedroom.

"Obviously not the right thing to say," Napoleon told himself, he followed after Illya.

Illya was in the middle of stripping out of his clothes to put on pajamas, he was throwing everything on the floor in a huff.

Napoleon smiled as he watched, Illya was damn cute when he was mad. "Am I to take that you're not in the mood?" he asked.

"Definitely not!" Illya said, he opened the dresser and got out the blue, cotton pajamas that he had always worn.

"Look Illya, talk to me. I can't make things right until you tell me what is bothering you," Napoleon said.

Illya pulled back the covers and sat down on the bed. "It is just...I know you like women, I know you are the biggest flirt in New York, but must you do your romancing in front of me? Kissing Salty in the jeep, taking her out last night, keeping her bed warm when I could have used you here, with me, sitting on the sofa by the fire. I understand you have your urges and needs, but I am not like that, I am true to you, I don't love anybody else," he said, looking first at Napoleon and then down at the bed.

Napoleon sat down on the edge of the bed close to him. "I'm sorry, Illya. I should have realized it bothered you. If it is any consolation to you, I didn't sleep with Salty last night," he said.

"You- you didn't?" Illya asked, shocked.

"No. She wanted me too and I almost gave into her but my mind kept turning to you, here, sitting on the sofa by the fire, tired and lonely after your time in the penal colony. So I got her a bit drunk and took her back to her hotel, then I got your chocolates and came back here to find my little filthy asleep on the sofa and I covered you up and went on to bed," Napoleon explained.

"Really?" Illya asked.

"Really. And I might sleep with girls and flirt but I don't love anybody else either. Only you. You have my heart, Illya," Napoleon said. He took Illya's hand and looked into his eyes with an earnest expression.

Illya felt all the anger leave his body hearing those words and looking back into those eyes.

"Forgive me?" Napoleon asked.

"Yes, I'll forgive you," Illya gave in.

Napoleon leaned in and kissed him deeply, a hand moving to the side of his face, after a few moments the kiss ended and they hugged each other.

"I love you," Illya said.

"I love you too, my Russian doll. Would you like me to feed you chocolates in bed?" Napoleon asked.

Illya made a face. "I pprefer 'Filthy' to Russian doll. You feed me chocolates? I would like to see that," he smiled.

Napoleon left the room and returned with the box of chocolates, opening it he took out a candy and fed it to Illya.

Illya smiled and leaned his head back against the headboard as he chewed. "I could get used to this," he said.

"Just trying to make it up to you. But I will also make a point to come home more," Napoleon said.

"Thank you," Illya said.

Napoleon kissed him once more before getting ready for bed himself. Once he got in bed they cuddled up together, muttering 'I love you's' before falling asleep.

 

The End.


End file.
